Field of the Invention
Aspects of this invention relate generally to musical drums, and more particularly to devices for holding and tuning a drumhead on a drum shell and systems incorporating such devices.
Description of Related Art
As is known in the art, musical instruments generally referred to as “drums” are typically comprised of a drum shell and one or more drumheads. The drum shell is usually a hollow annular body of wood or other material having a certain diameter and length or depth. A drumhead is essentially a membrane, traditionally of animal skin and now more often of synthetic fiber such as polyester, Mylar, Kevlar or other suitable material, that is stretched over one or both open ends of the drum shell so as to vibrate and produce a tone when struck by the hand, a drum stick, or other object. Each drumhead is typically formed with a relatively rigid hoop about its perimeter, which is configured to seat on or about an open end of the drum shell. The drumhead may thus be held in place and in tension on the drum shell by affixing it thereto, either with bolts through metal “claws” attached directly to the hoop of the drumhead or with bolts through holes in a flanged rim that fits over the drumhead hoop and effectively pinches or traps the drumhead hoop between the rim and the drum shell. The bolts, called tension rods, are screwed, as with a drum key, into threaded lugs attached to the drum shell in order to secure and tune the drumhead. Depending on the size and style of the drum, ranging from large bass drums to small toms and the classic snare drum, the drum shell and corresponding rim(s) may be configured with six, eight, or twelve tension rod and lug sets or pairs.
The challenge with the prior art system of securing and tuning a drumhead through the conventional tension rod and lug hardware that has been employed for decades is that producing uniform tension all the way around the drumhead hoop or rim as by individually adjusting each tension rod, and thus evenly tuning the drumhead across its entire surface, is difficult and time-consuming. What is needed and has heretofore been unavailable is a more convenient and effective drumhead tuning rim system and method. Aspects of the present invention fulfill these needs and provide further related advantages as described in the following summary.